Stealing the Queen
by MeniBenson
Summary: It's Regina's wedding night. Robin is just a young thief. He thinks that this night is a great chance for him to get into King Leopold's castle and steal as much gold as he can but what happens when he sees the young Queen? What happens when Regina needs saving? Outlaw Queen / rated T for now Future M
1. Chapter 1

That was his big chance. He was going to get into King Leopold's castle and still as much gold as he could carry. It would last him for months. The young thief walked around the village and heard people talking, it was going to be a big celebration for the King's wedding. Everyone was going to be at the celebration from maids to guards and that was in his favor. He would climb up from a wall tree and walk through the chambers to the safe room, child's play.

At sundown he was in the castle. By the time he took everything he wanted it was really dark outside, he walked into a bedroom so he could climb out the balcony, he was about the get down when he heard footsteps and outside the door. Someone was coming in. He quickly got behind the heavy curtains. He left a small opening so he could see what was happening in the room.

An old woman walked in who was followed by a beautiful young woman in a wedding dress. The thief was shocked. That young girl was barley his age, she couldn't be the bride, could she? She looked sad but still she was so beautiful, her dark hair were pulled up and she had a little tiara on her head, she had big brown eyes and red big lips. _"So beautiful!"_ he thought.

"Come in darling; let's get you ready for your wedding night." Cora said with a smile upon her face.

Regina looked like she was about to burst in tears. "Please mother, there is still time, please don't make me do this!"

"I'm not making you do anything Regina. You are the queen now and it is your duty to bed with for husband." Her mother said calmly ignoring her daughter's begs.

"But I don't love him mother, I've told you so many times. I am not in love with him! He is old mother, he could be my father not my husband and he is cold with me. He doesn't love me either. Please mother, please!" Regina begging her again, she was now crying. "You know I'm a virgin mother. Please don't make me do this." She whispered quietly.

"Regina stop whining and you are his wife! Now let's get you out of this dress and into your night gown, the king will be here any minute now."

Robin shut his eyes close, his heart went out to her. So young, so beautiful. She didn't deserve this.

When he opened them again it was like he saw a vision. The young woman had let her hair down and was wearing a simple light blue satin night gown. She was mesmerizing. She came closer to the balcony and gazed at the night sky. He got to look at her up close. It was such a shame for a beautiful girl like her to be with an old man like Leopold.

There was a knock on the door. Cora opened and the king walked in the room.

"Hello Cora." He greeted her.

"My king" she bowed "I'll leave you with your wife" she smiled and walked out without giving a second look at her child.

"_How cruel could a mother be?"_ Robin thought as he tried to think of something to get the girl out of there.

He could see the young queen taking a deep breath. The King took off his coat and came closer to her. She still hasn't looked at him. The old man reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her roughly against him.

"Is my new queen ready for me?" he asked with a smirk on his face, having his hands all over her stomach. Regina could feel him hard behind her, she felt nauseous, her eyes watered and tears started falling. God, what was she going to do now? She felt Leopold's hand going lower.

"Please" she said with a shaky voice "please I'm not ready yet. Please don't make me do this" She swallowed a sob trying not to look to weak.

"Nonsense, you are as ready as you'll ever be, besides you're my wife and do as I say." Leopold said coldly. "Now go and lay down on the bed."

Regina obeyed. Robin watched the whole scene and knew exactly what to do. He was going to save that girl even if it was the last think he would do.

As Regina laid on the bed the King took of his boots and started climbing on top of her. He got his hand under her gown and cupped her ass. Tears were running free from her eyes now and she grabbed the sheet beneath her.

"Now, now sweetheart. There's no need to cry. It's now going to hurt…much!" he said as he laughed and buried his head to her neck.

Robin was quick. He grabbed a big heavy vase and hit the king on the back of his head, knocking him out. Regina let out a little scream as the old man crashed her body. Robin let the vase down and moved the king to the side of the bed, releasing the young woman.

Regina looked at the young man standing next to the bed. He saved her.

"Come on milady" he said "We have to get out of here"

"Who... who are you?" Regina asked as she started getting up.

"We don't have time for introductions I'm afraid. We have to leave, now!"

"Ok, give me a minute!"

She wasn't sure if she could trust him. But he did save her. Nothing could be worst then what was about to happen to her. So she stood up and walked to her closet and changed into her riding cloths as fast as she could, last wore her boots and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Robin was waiting for her by the balcony. "Are you ready milady?"

"As I'll ever be, but… how do we get down?" she asked.

"I'm going to take you on my back and climb down the wall tree." He explained and watched as her eyes grow wild. "Don't worry dear, I know what I'm doing." He said half smiling at her.

"Oh I hope so." Regina said. "Ok, let's do this"

Robin turned his back to her, she put her hands on his shoulders and with a small jump she wrapped her legs around his waist locking them on his chest. Robin took her hands and wrapped them around his neck, he made sure she was safely attached to him and stepped out of the balcony and onto the wall tree. He started climbing down. Regina shut her eyes and tightened her grip onto him. They got to the ground but Regina didn't let go and had her eyes still shut.

"Em… milady, we are on the ground." Robin said and it took Regina a second to open her eyes and look around. She untied her legs from the handsome stranger and her feet touched the ground. She let go of his neck and he turned to face her. "My horse is waiting at the end of the gardens but we are going to have to run, are up for it?"

"Of course I am." Regina replied as small smile appeared to her lips.

They run together through the gardens and to the forest where a black horse was waiting. He was about to help her up when she stopped him.

"Wait… I don't even know your name." Regina said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Oh… yeah sorry, my bad. Milady I'm Robin of Locksley, at your service!" he said and bowed. "You might have heard of me by Robin Hood."

"The thief?! And what were you doing in my chambers?" she asked wanting to make sure that she could trust him.

"Well, I heard of your wedding and I thought that it would be a good chance for me to get some gold. Your chambers just happen to be right for the job, I was just about to leave when you and your mother walked in." He explained.

"Oh and why did you… save me?" she asked in a whisper.

"I just… couldn't let him rape you. You are so young and beautiful to be wasted to an old man like Leopold." Robin said and smiled at her.

Regina smiled back "Thank you."

They stared at each other's eyes for a while.

"Are you ready to go milady?"

"Yes I'm ready Mr. Locksley."

He helped her up on the horse and then sat behind her grapping the reins of the horse and riding into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner, I just had a lot to do at school. Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

As they rode through the forest Robin could feel her tensed between his arms. Regina was confused and unsure of her decision to leave with a stranger. She acted in panic and had no time to think what she was doing. But on the other hand he saved her. Leopold was about to rape her ,Robin saved her and for that she was going to be forever grateful.

"Are you ok milady?" He asked and snapped Regina out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just... I don't know you and this is kind of weird." She said "Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry my queen, I won't hurt you. We are headed to safety." He said and felt her shivering

"Please don't call me that. I'm not a queen." She whispered wanting to forget about her marriage.

"You sure look like a queen to me milady." that made her smile and he felt her relaxing.

"And how does a queen looks like?" Regina asked.

"A queen has to have...well she has to be like you." he couldn't find the word to describe her and that was the first time in his life that he had a lack of words for anything.

Regina's smile grow at his reaction and turned her head a little to look at him over her shoulder. "And what am I like?" She asked not really expecting an answer, but he had one for her.

"Stunning..." That was the first word that popped in his mind as he saw her face lighted up by the moon light. "...in every way." He whispered as she stared straight into his eyes, lost in his beautiful blues. How could this stranger, this thief, make her feel so warm and safe? How could he feel so drawn to this royal girl?

The sound of an owl brought them back to reality. She turned her head back on the road and could see a feed light.

"What's that light?" Regina asked

"That princess is our camp, at least for tonight" Robin answered and headed towards to light.

As they got closer, Regina noticed a two small tents one next to each other and a little fire introns of it. Two men were sitting by the fire cooking something. The both raised as they saw the horse approaching.

"Robin!" The thinner man said with a heavy accent.

"Hello my friends." Robin greeted them and got of the horse. He raised his hand up and around Regina's waist to help her down. She pleased her hands on each of his arms as he picked her up and pulled her down towards him. Their faces got a little to close as she touched the ground, Robin hands still on her waist, stealing at each others eyes.

The two men got closer to them and made them pull apart.

"Robin where have you been?" The heavier men asked.

"I'll tell you all about it my friend but first I'd like you both to meet my new friend" Robin said "Will, Little John meet Regina. Regina my friends Will Scarlet and Little John."

Regina smiled lightly at them "It's nice to meet you." She said

"Milady" they both greeted herald bowed lightly.

"We need to stay with you for the night my friends." Robin started

"Of course Robin. You don't have to ask. You are always welcome to watch with us as long as you want, both of you." Little John said and smiled kindly at Regina.

"You two can take my tent Robin, I'll share with Littl' John here." Will said as they all sat around the fire.

"Oh crap..." John said and everyone laughed.

Regina stayed looking at the fire, she has never stayed on a tent before and she definitely hasn't sleepy with a man on a tent. Robin noticed her nervousness. When John and Will said their goodnights and went in their tent Robin offered..

"You can have the tent milady, I'm just going to crash out here by the fire." He said

Regina stared at his for a moment. How did he know? Why is he doing this? Any young man at his place would jump at the opportunity to be in a tent with a girl all night, but he didn't? Two things popped in Regina's mind either he was to much of a gentleman or he didn't find her attractive? That second thought hurt a little.

"Milady? Is that ok?" He snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You can't just sleep out here, you are going to freeze until the sun comes up." She protested

"But you will feel more comfortable. Look Regina, after what you went through today you deserve a good sleep and to feel safe during it. I don't want you to be afraid." He said

So he is too much of a gentleman, Regina thought and her lips cracked into a small smile as she looked down at the fire.

"I'm not afraid of you" she whispered " I feel safe with you, something I haven't felt in a while now" she continued and her eyes watered as she remembered Daniel. "Please don't sleep out here in the cold." She said finally looked at him.

Robin stared into her eyes and saw her desperation. "Ok milady, let's go to sleep then." They smiled at each other and stood up.

It was the first time Regina was going to spent the night next to a man.

_**Love or hate it please review, I'm sorry for any mistakes that there might be, in my defence I'm Greek :P :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, here's a new chapter, hope you like it. I have a 2 weeks exams and I don't know when I'll post next so, enjoy :)**

They walked into the tent. Robin took of his jacket and boots, Regina just stood there looking at him. "Well milady, you should get comfortable. I'll take one side of the mattress and you can have the other, if that's ok with you?"

Regina kept staring, she opened her mouth to talk but didn't know what to say. She was going to share a mattress with a man? Ok ok she can do this!

"Yes" she finally said "sure ok." She turned her back to him and she started undoing her jacket. Once she did, she took off her boots too. Took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

Robin was already laying on his side of the mattress with his eyes closed. Really? She was right there in frond of him, taking of her cloths, well not all of them but still, and he fell asleep? She was angry and hurt and didn't really know why. She through the boots on the side, making some noise to wake him up. He let a smile appear when he felt her frustration.

"Are you going to lay down princess?" He smirked at her opening her eyes to look at her.

"You are not sleeping?" She asked kind of shocked.

"I was just giving you some privacy." Robin explained.

"Oh ok." Regina said and walked closer to the mattress.

She sat on it and with a big breath she lay down. She just stared at the roof of the tent. With the corner of her eye he saw Robin moving. Her stomach tightened, was he going to touch her? Kiss her? Oh please kiss me, please kiss me? She wished. He covered her up with a blanket and got back to his side. What? Just that? Regina snapped her head and looked at him. Robin was looking at her too.

"So you won't get cold through the night." He said with a smile.

"Sure…yeah…thanks." She tuned her back to him, angry and pissed.

Yes she only know him a few hours, yes he was a stranger but he saved her, he flirted with her and he was on the same mattress as her, so why was he making any move towards her? She needed to feel something , she needed to feel cared for, wanted and even loved by this stranger who was the only person who cared for her in a long time and yes he was handsome and these blue eyes were to die for! She will talk to him then!

"Don't you like me?" She snapped at him, turning to face him.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked looking at her.

"Don't you think I'm attractive?" She asked looking him straight in the eye

"Regina where is this coming for?" Robin asked confused

"Maybe from the fact that you saved me and flirted with me but didn't make any move towards me…." She stared but then stopped " God I'm so pathetic" she said with tears in her eyes "I'm just laying here asking you why you don't like me. I'm so sorry Robin, I don't know what I was think. Just please forget about it!" She said again and turned her back to him.

Robin was shocked. He did feel all those things she mentioned but he thought he was giving her the time she needed to get through everything that happened that night. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel rejected.

"Regina I…" He started not knowing what to say. He wasn't really good with woman. "Regina I think you are the most attractive woman I've ever laid eyes on." Regina turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"Really?" He smiled at her and her innocence, she was so adorable at that moment.

"Yes Regina, you are! I just thought that you might need some time after all that happened tonight."

Then she realised that he was right she needed time but at the same times she needed to feel wanted and cherished

"Robin you're right, I do need time but all I wanted from you tonight was to make me feel something…something other then dirty and ugly and unworthy." Tears formed in her eyes. "That's all."

She whispered and when to turn away. Robin reached up and cupped her cheek. They just stared at each other. None of them spoke. He just lent down and pressed his lips gently against hers.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


End file.
